citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page
Purpose Farmers Market in West Malling, England, UK. Courtesy of Philralph. This Wikia is designed to display generally positive information about towns and cities -- places you've lived, played, or worked. Tell about your favorite spots or give advice for visitors. Let people know about good places to eat, vacation, or play. Talk about schools, people, and societies. Size and potential This wikia has articles now, but would be better with ten times that number. You can help. Yes, if you can type you can edit most of these pages! Pages to start on: * * The sandbox — play around, try out wiki editing * Add a city or a town or a village * List of cities * Favorite vacation cities * articles in the main namespace Selected place pages Towns, villages, counties, and cities with notable content additions in recent months *August 2007: *July 2007: *June 2007: *May 2007: Some places with good material but virtually neglected for several months Arnhem | Atlanta | Barrie, Canada | Bristol | Cardiff | Chennai | Delray Beach | Edinburgh | Evansville,Indiana | Hanoi | Huntington Beach‎ | Huntsville | Irvine, California | Juneau | Key West, Florida | Lidingö | Lisboa | Little Rock, Arkansas | Ljubljana | London | Macclenny, Florida | Madison | Manchester, NH | Melbourne | Mumbai | New Delhi | North Attleborough | Palisade, Colorado | Penarth | Pittsburgh | Poipu | Rochester Hills | Sežana | Shenzhen | Starkville | Tokyo | Tucson | Tulsa, OK | Vail | West Malling | Weston Super Mare Zürich | Torrremaggiore(FG,Italia) Visitate il sito dei ragazzi di Torremaggiore Visit you the boys'TOrremaggiore web site www.babytorre.com Cities by continent Africa | Eurasia | Europe | North America (including Central America and Caribbean) | Oceania | South America | Gold Star Communities Gold Star communities is a place to share something special or unique about your town, village, or city. * Does your community have a unique program? * Has your community been recognized for something special? Use this area to share information about the uniqueness of your community. : (Archived Gold Star paragraphs are at project:Old Gold!) Serbia's jewel State of emergency on the whole planet. The world is fundamentally being cut out and measured, everybody wants to build Sokobanjas, but God says: 'No, it exists somewhere already'. Sokobanja is becoming one of the most interesting tourist destinations for young people and at present it is definitively number one in the tourist scene of Serbia. King Kong from Wellington As part of New Zealand's rescue of Hollywood from recession, Peter Jackson has produced another blockbuster, "King Kong", which had its world premiere in New York (where it is set) but soon had its local premiere in Wellington where Jackson is based and where most of the film was made. Number One city in the East In 1998, Manchester, New Hampshire was named the "Number One Small City in the East" (Eastern U.S.) by Money Magazine. Residents still revel in that accolade, and believe we have built success upon success. Since then, we now have a National Hockey League team, the Manchester Monarchs, playing in a brand new Verizon Wireless Arena, and a minor league baseball team, the New Hampshire Fisher Cats, playing in a new, riverfront stadium. Manchester's other claim to fame is that it's the home of actor/comedian Adam Sandler. If that doesn't get us a gold star, I don't know what does! category:browse pl: